My Mate Is Who! (Niall Horan) Werewolf
by Smarieh15
Summary: (Niall Horan) [Werewolf]
1. The Works

I really like werewolves so i wanted to write about that and this page will be like the basics in werewolves I will explain which pack is who and who is the fastest or strongest or rarest based on fur coat/ hair and eyes. ALSO the kids will be 14,15,16 and adults well.. adults no specific age. **First page- **basic werewolf info. **Second page-** characters

_Entry_

Werewolves are secret now in the modern world and there still are packs in different countries all around the world and still are connected to one another. Usually they are up the social food chain like big people in the world and no, not obese but like singers or actors or music producers. Still living but never showing who they really are. That's why they have private properties so they can still train and fight and repopulate (aka mate).

Color: All wolves are fast smart and able to win battles there is red, reddish brown, light brown, dark brown, black, bleach blonde, blonde, dirty blonde, gray, dark gray, except pure white. Pure White is **EXTREMELY RARE** also normaly has additional powers.

Pure white- Strong Fast natural born leader can win ALL fights with little to no injuries and is easily jealous and when their mate is hurt and they see who did it they turn all black, eyes red and will have no stop or pity for that person until they are dead.

Acually the jealous thing goes for all of the werewolves they can control it just not help it. But the white ones have a extremely short temper.

**Mates**

_Entry_

Werewolves have soulmates, mates for short, who will be with them for the rest of eachothers lives to comfort eachother, have their pups/children and make them happy through the thick and thin. Also extremely protective of eachother. One can not shift without finding its mate first.

Mating season early winter or late fall. When you find your mate but do not know it, you feel sparks every time you touch safe in their arms and very protective and just feels good all around and will bring you out of any bad mood and their first kiss has to be their first ever kiss when they do know it is for sure the other mate, you get images flashing through both werewolves mind about their future together. There are two types of bites. _1. Pre bite-_ if you find your before 18 you have to wait 5 months after find him/her then bite his/her neck at the base. _2. Full bite-_ after you turn 18 wait 5 months for mate to fully _"claim"_ you which is sex.

**Packs**

_Entry_

Like their animal side, werewolves live in packs. This story takes place in UK and Maine USA. In Maine they have a major pack The Full Moon Pack. The Alpha there has three daughters. Maddie 17, and the twins Anna and Sophie both 14. They have a sister pack in the UK called The Midnight Pack. The Alpha there has five children. One boy and four girls. Louis 15, lottie, fizzy, daisy, and phobe.


	2. Characters

Awesome! You made it to the 2nd page! :) This will be the **characters page** which tells you **main characters. **ENJOY!

**Sophie**- 14, part of the full moon pack, baby of the family even thought she has a twin sister anna, coat color you will find out ;) has no mate yet. one of three of the Alphas daughters. Highly trained in combat.

**Anna**- 14, part of the full moon pack, middle child, twin sister sophie, coat color light grey almost white,Mate ian, one of the three of the Aphas daughters. Highly trained in combat.

**Louis Tomlinson**- 15, part of the full moon pack, oldest child, little sisters: lottie, phobe, fizzy, daisy. coat reddish brown, mate eleanor calder;). Highly trained in combat.

**Liam Payne**- 15, part of the full moon pack, oldest child, little sisters: ruth and nicola, coat light brown, mate dani peazer;),. Highly trained in combat.

**Harry Styles**- 14, part of the full moon pack, big sister gemma, coat dark brown, no mate yet ,Highly trained in combat.

**Zayn Malik-**16, part of the full moon pack, little sisters, coat black, mate perrie;Highly trained in combat.

**Niall Horan**- 14,part of the full moon pack, big brother greg, coat dark brown with blonde streaks, no mate yet. Highly trained in combat.

**Ian**- 14, part of full moon pack, coat dark brown almost black, mate trained in combat.


End file.
